Football? I think not
by ThePrincess69
Summary: Klaus is sitting down and watching a football game, which he never got to do before through the long years of his life, but Caroline really really wants his attention and knows just how to get it. Pure smut. Please review!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I do not own Vampire Diaries. This story is entirely mine, it doesn't occur anywhere near the actual interactions of Klaus and Caroline in the TV show, I just love them together so here you are.

* * *

She was lying across the couch, leaning on his side, his arm casually draped around her shoulders and wrapped around her waist. His eyes were glued to the TV where the football game was playing and she was trying to read her book. Trying was the word. He had spent the past hour absentmindedly stroking her hair and running his fingers up and down her thigh. She ignored it at first, but she couldn't help but feel a tingle run up her leg every time he did that. And the worst part was he didn't even know the effect he had on her. She knew how important this football game was to him and didn't know how to get his attention. She could already feel her wetness start to seep into her panties and she squirmed in his arms.

"Are you alright love", he asked, glancing at her. "Fine" she said, through her gritted teeth. Breathing in and out to calm herself down, she went back to her book. 5 mins later and she couldn't take it anymore. His long, rough fingers had started a circular pattern on her inner thigh. She turned and stared at him frustrated. His eyes were still glued to the TV screen and the world of football. She huffed. If this was how he was going to be, she was going to teach him a lesson.

Flipping herself off the couch with vampire speed, she sped upstairs to her room. Shuffling through her closet, she found a leather outfit that Elena had given her for her birthday and changed into that. She took out a pair of jet black stilettos and touched up her makeup. On her way out, she had an afterthought and reached into the recesses of her drawer where her dildo lay. She blushed at the memory of her reaction when Bonnie gave it to her last year. She had been so embarrassed.

Speeding back down, she took a deep breath before entering the living room. Klaus hadn't even noticed her absence. A slight irritation ran through her and she cleared her throat noisily.

Klaus turned to find the source of the noise and choked. He looked at her with a shocked expression, before it turned quickly into a lustful one. Caroline felt smug, finally she had his attention. Dressed in a button down leather corset attached to a gartered stocking, paired with jet black heels and skimpy black underwear that left little to imagination, she felt sexy and she loved it. The corset hugged her curves so well and accented her cleavage. It ended just above her belly button, so her midriff was fully bared.

She was breathtaking. A sex goddess. He drank in her appearance, feeling his pants get a little tighter. He ran his eyes up and down her appearance, not believing what he was seeing. His eyes dilated and started to rise to go towards her. She flashed towards him and knocked him back into the couch. Forcing his head towards the TV, she raked her nails across his shoulders and down his neck, murmuring into his ear, "Your football game is obviously important to you… You should watch it…" His protest was quickly stopped with Caroline sinking her fangs into his shoulder. He moaned breathily, his jeans pressed painfully against his erection. Watching her lick the droplets of blood from her plush lips was one of the most intoxicating things he had ever seen in the decades of his life. His dick grew even more and he squirmed.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, he reached for her, only to be slammed back into the couch. Again. "Oh sorry babe, did I forget to mention? I get to touch you… but you don't get to touch me" Caroline said smugly. Walking over to the coffee table that was directly in front of him, she swept everything that was currently on it to the floor, not caring whether it was breakable or not. The hesitation that she had before was gone now and she turned her back to him before slowly wiggling her soaked underwear down her legs. When the lingerie pooled around her ankle, she kicked it into Klaus' face. The scent of her arousal was extremely strong and he let out a loud groan, clenching his fist around the pillows on the couch so hard that they could rip. Grabbing the dildo, she bent forward with her legs wide open and slid it into her, moaning as she felt it spread her open. Klaus was staring at her now, his eyes having left the television the minute she stood in front of him. His eyes were dilated and his breathing heavy.

Opting to lie on the table with her legs towards Klaus, she grabbed the remote and turned it on. Vibrations of pleasure ran through her body and her legs fell open even wider. She unbuttoned her corset, letting her breasts fall out and she ran her hands over her breasts, feeling her nipples harder even further under her touch. As she turned the vibration level up, her pleasure started to spike and she felt herself getting closer to orgasm. One hand squeezed and fondled her nipple and the other moved down her body to rub her clit. Caroline was writhing on the table, her eyes closed from the immense pleasure coursing through her body. Her cries started getting louder and higher and her hands moved faster over her body.

By this point of time, Klaus couldn't take it anymore and he had his cock out, his hand pumping up and down as he watched her, spreading his precum over his slick cock. His hand moved in sync to her moans, the faint cheers on the television long forgotten. He imagined her mouth on him instead of his hand and groaned. "Caroline.." The sound of her name made her force open her eyes and the sight of him masturbating to her was all it took for her to come crashing over the edge. She let out a cry as her walls contracted spastically around her dildo, squeezing it tightly as she orgasmed. She lay on the table panting before she realized that he hadn't orgasmed – The pained look on his face as he desperately tried to finish himself off.

A flash and his hand was ripped off, replaced by her warm, hot mouth. Her tongue swirled all over him. Bobbing her head up and down his length, her saliva mixed into his precum. Her dildo was still in her and when she felt low vibrations, she groaned in surprise and pleasure. Klaus had the control now and his hand moved into her hair, holding her in place as he moaned above her. She cupped his balls and toyed with them, her mouth still on him. She moved to the tip of his penis and ran the tip of her tongue over his slit and he shuddered. The vibrations in her increased and she moaned around him, her vibrations moving down his cock and increasing his pleasure. "Caroline, I'm close…" Klaus panted, throwing his head back onto the couch. She went faster, along with the vibrations that were making her head spin in pleasure. Sucking, licking, twisting her tongue around him, her head moved up and down faster. Both were reaching their peaks and when Klaus leaned forward and grabbed Caroline's breasts, they both cried out in pleasure. Klaus came into her mouth, jet after jet shooting down her throat and she swallowed before collapsing in a heap on the carpet.

Out of the corner of her eye, she realized that Klaus was still hard. Mustering her strength, she stood up and crawled onto his lap and turned so they both faced the TV, right before slamming down on him. Caroline cried out at the rough intrusion and Klaus brought his hands forward to grab her bouncing breasts. The feel of his rough calloused fingers running over her hard nipples made her head fall back onto his shoulder. She put her arms around his head as he caressed and teased her nipples while licking and nipping at her neck and ear. He met her with each thrust, his hips slamming into hers as she lowered each time. The wanton sounds coming from Caroline's throat was almost enough to make him orgasm, but he wanted her to finish first. He left his left hand around her breast and he moved his right hand down to circle her clit. Caroline let out a choked sob and let out a scream of pleasure when he bit down on her shoulder. He brought his left hand up to her lips and she drank eagerly. The pleasure spiked with the blood sharing and they fell over the edge together. She arched her back before falling back onto him, and he thrusted a few more times, letting her ride out her orgasm before they both fell back panting from the high.

When they had finally recovered, Caroline lifted herself off him and he slid out with a loud squelch. She lay on the couch, softly panting and he moved over her, propping himself up with his elbows and kissed her.

"I think you need to wear this more often…" he murmured. "Maybe…" she replied, smiling against his lips. "Well love, I'm headed off for a shower now. One that I desperately need". "I think I might join you" she said back, her lips ghosting across his. Both laughing and chuckling in delight, they sped off to the bathroom. Cries and moans echoed around the house throughout the night, as they both divulged in the pleasure of each other's bodies.


End file.
